The present invention generally relates to a projection arrangement more particularly, it relates to a projection apparatus arranged to independently control respective color light components of additive process three primary colors (red, green and blue) for a color image to be reproduced, by three liquid crystal panels. It is further arranged to reproduce said color image by subjecting the respective color light components to additive mixture.
In the conventional projection apparatus, it has been so arranged that, exclusive cathode ray tubes are employed for the respective three primary colors. Further, images produced by such cathode ray tubes are adapted to be projected onto a screen.
Recently, in the field of such projection apparatuses, an arrangement has been developed in which the cathode ray tubes are replaced by liquid crystal panels. The liquid crystal panel referred to above is generally so constructed so as to include, as constituting elements, a large number of picture element electrodes at least arranged in a dot matrix pattern, and a liquid crystal layer for modulating light according to voltages applied thereto thus the system thereby displays arbitrary single color images, including a half tone, by applying image signals corresponding to respective picture elements.
Many operating modes are available for liquid crystal panels such as twisted-nematic (TN), guest-host (GH), dynamic scattering mode (DSM), double refraction (DAP or ECB, etc.), phase transition, and the like.
In order to separately control individual picture elements of the liquid crystal panel, any one of the following three systems is normally employed.